


take me out on a drive

by erros429



Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I love them so much, chaotic bees, completely self-indulgent tbh, this is just for fun, very slight whiterose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429
Summary: ”Are you seriously flirting with me after jumping into my car with no warning or introduction whatsoever and making me drive past a red-light and into this creepy abandoned street thing?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	take me out on a drive

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day, honeybees!! how crazy was yesterday’s episode?? i hope y’all enjoy and any feedback is welcome :)

Yang tapped her finger impatiently against the wheel of her car, eye twitching and lips downturned into a scowl. Ruby told her to wait _five_ minutes, and it’s been nearly half an hour. She’d have been worried in any other case, but her sister texted her to apologize for taking so long and that she was on her way out.

Ruby was going to this fancy museum that Weiss had been holding a gala at, and she promised Yang she wouldn’t take too long. It’d just look bad if Weiss’s own girlfriend didn’t show up at one of her parties, even though Ruby despised socializing at them.

”They’re all so snooty and full of themselves,” Ruby had said on the way there.

”Ruby you’re dating _Weiss._ She’s about as snooty as you can get.” Yang had replied with a snort.

”Weiss is so much better than them, you can’t even compare,” Ruby had whined back. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to be a little nicer, you know.”

Another five minutes later, and Yang’s phone pinged with a message from her sister.

_rubes: YANG IM SO SORRY YOU CAN JUST GO IM COMING BACK WITH WEISS_

_rubes: I DIDNT REALIZE THERED BE CAKE HERE_

_rubes: IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT_

_rubes: ALSO NORA AND REN ARE HERE SO I DONT HAVE TO SOCIALIZE W ANYONE I DONT WANT TO_

Yang rolled her eyes before starting her car back up. She adjusted her seat and was just about to change her center console settings to drive when her passenger door flew open.

”DRIVE!” A panicked voice all but shouted. “Go! Go! They’re after me!”

Yang didn’t even register what exactly happened, she just changed the setting to drive and took off. She glanced over to see who decided to scare the shit out of her, and she almost crashed the car completely when she realized who it was.

”What the fuck? Princess? Uh, Y-Your Highness? Majesty? What the fuck do I even call you?”

”Blake,” the princess responded, shifting in her seat to look behind them. “Don’t stop.”

In any other case, Yang would have made a sex joke, but this was _the princess of Menagerie_ totally hijacking her car. The sheer strangeness of this situation was laughable.

“What the fuck?”

”I’m sorry, I’m sure you must be really confused.”

”Yeah, what the fuck?”

”We just need to get out of here. Hurry.”

”What the _fuck?_ ”

Yang pressed down on her brakes abruptly, almost passing a red-light from how distracted she was. “What’re you doing?” The princess demanded, looking back in panic. “You don’t stop at a red light in a car chase!”

”This is not a car chase! I’m trying not to fucking get the princess of Menagerie killed so, yeah, I’m gonna practice safe driving etiquette!”

As Blake’s pursuers neared, she gave an icy glare to Yang. “If you don’t put a step on it, everything bad that happens afterwards is on your hands.”

Yang swallowed dryly and let go of the brake before slamming the accelerator down, skirting her wheel out of the way from the car turning beside her. She earned a honk and a middle finger from the driver, but she just winced and ignored them. She needed to get Blake away from these people.

”Turn right!” Blake commanded, and Yang instinctively turned her indicator on. “What are you doing? You don’t signal where you’re gonna turn to the car chase people! Jeez, you need to watch more movies.”

”And the princess of Menagerie has time for movies?” Yang shot back hotly.

”Will you stop calling me that? I said just call me Blake. That’s _why_ I was given the name.”

Yang continued to speed away, not sparing Her Highness a response. They continued on, Blake periodically checking behind them to see if the coast was clear. 

“Okay, turn left here,” Blake all but ordered, but Yang wasn’t keen on it.

”In... this very shady road with absolutely no cars whatsoever and very high threats of kidnappers?”

”Just turn!”

”Yes, Princess,” the blonde grumbled, hands gripping the wheel tighter as she spun it. “What the fuck are you even doing in my car? You realize I could be an assassin sent to kill you and you just slid yourself into my passenger’s seat?”

”If you wanted me dead, you had the perfect opportunity to do so.”

”And if I was a kidnapper?”

”Well,” Blake paused. “I guess I wouldn’t mind being kidnapped by someone that looks like you.”

”Are you seriously flirting with me after jumping into my car with no warning or introduction whatsoever and making me drive past a red-light and into this creepy abandoned street thing?” Yang asked incredulously, but she couldn’t help the heat that rushed to her face at Blake’s words. “Jeez, the crown princess of Menagerie just fucking flirted with me. What in all hells is going on right now?”

”You know, you throw the f-bomb around a lot,” Blake commented.

”The situation certainly fucking calls for it! Is this just normal in Menagerie?”

She didn’t respond. She turned back around in her seat to check behind them again, then sagged back in relief. “Think we lost them. You can stop now. Good driving!”

”Thanks, Your Grace. Now care to explain what the hell that was back there?” Yang inquired, drifting her car off to the side and parking. She crossed her arms and finally turned to completely face Blake.

The princess was more stunning in person than she was in the pictures. Her dark hair was coiled up into a braided bun, save for a few strands that escaped and framed her face perfectly. Her amber eyes were sharp, and her ears on the top of her head twitched. And her _dress._ Yang swiftly decided not to chance a glance below Blake’s face. 

“Your Grace is a term for a duke or duchess. It’s just Blake, I don’t enjoy formalities amongst friends.”

”Friends, huh?” Yang smirked, crossing her arms deeper. “Well, just Blake, wanna explain what exactly went down back there?”

The brunette sighed. “My bodyguards are so attached to me. They think that me being a Faunus — especially a princess Faunus — while at a Schnee gala makes me prone to prejudice. But I know Weiss personally. She’d never keep company with anyone even slightly bigoted.”

”Yeah, I know Weiss Schnee personally too,” Yang grumbled, a little pissed off. “You seriously just had me drive away from your bodyguards? Are you insane?”

”No, I’m just... well, as you’d say it, I’m _fucking_ tired,” Blake breathed out. “I’m tired and bored of it all.” When Yang didn’t respond immediately, she changed the subject. “So how do you know Weiss?”

”Hm? Oh, she’s dating my sister,” Yang said, expecting a flabbergasted response.

”I don’t believe you,” Blake scoffed instead, catching Yang by surprise. “You look nothing like Ms. Rose.”

Yang snorted. “Ms. Rose. Wait ‘til Rubes hears _that._ ”

”Well,” Blake sighed. “I suppose I should thank you for getting me away. Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

”Where the fuck are you going?” Yang asked, locking her doors before Blake can open it. The brunette turned back and looked at her in alarm, fear flashing in her amber eyes. “It’s dangerous out there,” she backtracked, not wanting the princess to think she was kidnapping her. “I can’t just let you go out there unprotected, just Blake.”

”Just Blake?”

”You insisted I call you that.”

”Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “And I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can handle myself just fine.”

As she unlocked her door, Yang pressed the button on her own door to lock them all. “Uh-uh,” she shook her head. “No way am I letting you out alone in the dark.”

”I said I can handle myself-“

”And I do not doubt it,” she cut in. “But you’re also a crown princess, which means you’re important-“ when Blake opened her mouth to protest, Yang quickly continued, “whether you like it or not. You’re the future of a nation. Don’t fucking waste that.”

Blake held her gaze for a few more moments before dropping it in resignation. “ _Fine,_ ” she relented. “But you aren’t to say a word to anyone.”

”As if anyone would believe me.”

”You have no idea what kind of shit tabloids eat up.” Her shoulders sagged. “So do I have a promise of discretion?”

”Yeah yeah, lips zipped,” Yang replied with a shrug. At an unconvinced look, she raised her arms up. “I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut about this all. Now wear your damn seatbelt.”

”Where are you taking us?”

”You said you’re bored aren’t you?” Yang gave her a wicked smirk, relishing in the way that Blake’s face visibly reddened even in the dark lighting. “I happen to be an expert in adventures.”

***

Yang watched with rapt attention as Blake took in the view of the garden that the blonde had led her too. “Holy shit,” she breathed in awe, her eyes widening and a smile splitting onto her face.

Yang’s stomach flipped at the sight. “Like it?”

She turned and looked at her, shaking her head vehemently. “No, I love it. This is... wow.”

”Yeah,” Yang agreed, not tearing her eyes off of Blake’s expression, not wanting to miss a moment in her reaction. “Gorgeous.”

”I swear I saw the car come this way...” A muffled voice from further back said.

”We are _so_ fired. Hurry, let’s find her quickly,” another voice piped up.

Blake’s astonished expression fell and was replaced with distress. “They already found us?”

”Here, I know a place we can hide,” Yang said, not even thinking before grabbing her hand and leading her away quickly. A thrill ran up her spine at the contact, and something told her that the way Blake tightened her grip meant that she felt it too. She gently pushed Blake behind a giant, meticulously cut dogwood plant, pressing up close. “Sorry,” she murmured, trying to avoid looking down because if she tilted her head down just slightly, she knew her lips would make contact with Blake forehead. “Tight fit.”

Blake secured her hold on Yang’s hand and squeezed her bicep. “I don’t mind.”

”Princess? Is that you?” Bodyguard A asked, his flashlight slowly approaching them.

Blake was obviously panicking. She inhaled sharply before grabbing Yang’s face, getting onto her toes, and pressing her lips against hers. Yang stiffened, but as Blake weaved her fingers into her hair and shifted them around so that Yang’s back was to the bodyguard, she realized what she was doing. Her posture relaxed and she gently placed her hands on Blake’s hips, pressing forward ever so slightly so that Blake was against the tree.

”O-Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Don’t mind me, just gonna... um, go. You keep doin’ that. And yeah, sorry for the trouble.”

As the flashlight turned away from them, they were left in the dark. The two separated but immediately fell into giggles against each others’ mouths.

”Quick thinking,” Yang whispered, her breath hitting Blake’s lips. She was tempted to lean down and capture her mouth in hers again.

So she did.

Blake responded without hesitation, hand fisting in her hair and kissing her furiously. “Quick reacting,” she complimented back after they separated again.

“So,” Yang said, her smirk pressing into Blake’s smile. “How was that for an adventure?”


End file.
